Death, Love, and Life
by KingxLeon21
Summary: There is an awful accident and now Freddie is in the hospital. how serious is it? How does Sam react? You'll have to read and find out. it is a two-shot containing two SongFics more information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no TV shows I own no music**

Here is another fic, I've been writing a lot lately. This is another SongFic. This one uses "Cat and Mouse" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

There are apparently two different versions of this song so if you like to listen to the song as you read a SongFic then you could go to youtube and copy and paste this into the search bar:

cat and mouse JeNzDbK. it will be the first choice. sorry for the inconvenience (That may be spelled wrong)

I know it may be kind of a stretch as far as the song is concerned but I did my best to make it fit. I guess we'll have to wait and see… so I give you chapter 1 of, Death Love and Life, "iNeed You to Live" please read review and enjoy. Thank you

* * *

iNeed You to Live

She surveys her surroundings. _I've always hated hospitals, the food is terrible._ But for the first time in a very long time food isn't really on her mind. Her eyes fall to the hospital bed and she stares at the brown haired boy as he lies in a coma. All she can remember is the bright light that was coming toward her then she was pushed to the sidewalk.

"Why'd you do it Freddie?" She asks herself as a tear falls down her face. She thinks of the whole situation and how it started.

**Softly we tremble tonight  
picture perfect fading smiles  
are all that's left in sight  
I said I'd never leave and you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. **

She had heard that if you talk to a person who is in a coma it might help their recovery. At this point she would have done anything. She began to speak to him. "I've never forgotten that night on the fire escape." She strokes his hair. "I've tried to get that smile to fade away from my memory but it is always there. That night, you told me that our friendship wouldn't change. You said that you wanted me to stay the way I was. You said everything would stay the same between us…" she wipes a stray tear from her cheek, "…but I don't like it… because I'm struggling to stay the way I was but you keep changing… you keep doing things that you wouldn't normally do."

**Am I supposed to be happy  
when all I ever wanted  
It comes with a Price**

"I even remember that argument that we had. It was the only one where you actually left." She cracks a small remorseful smile, "When you left I thought that I had finally gotten what I wanted. I thought that you had finally left me alone for good." She clinches his bed sheets and tenses her shoulders. "But after a while it felt like a part of me was missing. I wasn't able to fill the space that you left… I didn't even know that you had a space." She relaxes her shoulders. "I realized that, the price that I had to pay didn't match the reward." She smiles down at him.

**  
Am I supposed to be happy  
when All I ever wanted  
It comes with a price  
You said, You said that you would die for me**

"When I found you we ended up in another argument." She shakes her head slowly from left to right in disbelief, "I barely remember what happened. I remember bright lights. I remember hearing your voice when you called me, and then a crash." She runs a hand through her hair as another tear falls, "and now you're here."

**We made plans to grow old  
believe me there was truth  
In all the stories that I told  
lost in a simple game  
cat and mouse are we the same  
People as before this came to light**

A couple of hours have passed. She texted Carly as soon as she found out Freddie's condition but she was visiting her grandfather so she wouldn't be there for a while. She sits in the chair by the window. _Why couldn't I just tell him? _She looks out of the window._ I could always imagine us, me and him, Sam and Freddie, happy together. It would just feel more and more real every time I would think about it._

She hears something and looks over at Freddie hoping that he was the source of the noise. Sadly he looks the same and she figures that it must've been something else. She turns her attention back to the window. _But we always ended up playing the same game over and over again. It was always just another argument._

She rises and walks back to his bed. He looks as if he is sleeping. He looks as if he is dreaming. How could he look so peaceful? _I promise you Freddie that if you wake up I will change. No more of the hidden feelings and no more lost time. Just please wake up._ She runs a finger down his arm. "Please wake up."

**Am I supposed to be happy  
when all I ever wanted  
It comes with a Price  
Am I supposed to be happy  
when All I ever wanted  
It comes with a price  
You said, You said that you would die for me**

She looks at his motionless body as more and more of the argument that had him in the hospital flooded back to her memory. "You told me that you loved me. I've always wanted someone, besides my family, to feel that way about me. You told me that you would do anything for me; you told me that you have always been going out of your way to make me feel better about whatever I was feeling bad about." She allows a small smile to grace her face and it disappears just as quickly as it appears. "But the fact that it was you telling me this; that it was you feeling this way; it had me confused. I don't like being confused so it turned into anger." the tears start to run again. "I just needed time to think, but I was frustrated and I didn't even see the car coming when I stepped into the street. Then you pushed me out of the way and I heard a crash and saw you lying there. I thought that you were already dead."

**You must live for me too  
for me too  
****Yeah, Yeah  
You said that you would die for me**

"When they brought you here they said that you were alive and that there was a chance that you could live." She smiles at the thought that he would live, "You've got to keep living, Freddie." She starts to cry as if it's her last chance to get Freddie to wake up. "You have to live for your mom; you have to live for Spencer, for the web show, for Carly…" She is almost screaming at this point, "You have to live for me Freddie; wake up for _me_!" She collapses onto his chest. "I know that you would die for me… but I need you to live for me, Freddie… I love you." She looks at him expectantly as if she knew something was about to happen.

**Am I supposed to be happy  
when all I ever wanted  
It comes with a Price  
Am I supposed to be happy  
when All I ever wanted  
It comes with a price  
You said, You said that you would die for me**

She feels a warm sensation surging through her body. Her entire body becomes tense. Just as quickly as she felt it; the feeling was gone. She looks around, startled, and sees Freddie's eyes open. His deep brown eyes meet with her electric blue ones. Freddie smiles and she smiles back at him. Then his eyes close and Sam's smile fades as she can hear the sound of his heart monitor flat lining.

The doctors come rushing into the room. Sam starts to panic and she wishes that she could do something… anything to help Freddie. Realizing how helpless she is she starts to break down and the nurses console her and usher her out of the room. Carly is just arriving and Sam cries into her shoulder and she leads her to the waiting room.

They sit in the waiting room and Sam has her head in Carly's lap. Only one thought runs through her mind. _He said that he would do anything for me… he proved that he would die for me._ The doctor comes in the room and looks at the two girls sitting in the room

Sam is up immediately "Tell me doc…" she says through a broken voice, "is he okay?"

* * *

Well there you have it. I know I kinda left you guys hangin but don't fret. I will be uploading the second part soon (Probably a few days later or over the next weekend). I wanna see what you guys think of this one first. I kinda felt like I rushed this one but when I read it over I can't find anything that I want to change so give me your thoughts. I would also like to know if I made any mistakes.

Review if you'd like (I hope you do). If not thank you for taking the time to read my humble little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until my next update, Deuces  
KL21


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own no TV shows or Music**

This is part two of the two-shot. This one is a SongFic of "Pleads and Postcards" by, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Fear not there is only one version of this song… as far as I know… so it should be easy enough to find. This fic is even more of a stretch than the first chapter as far as the song choice is concerned. However, as was the case with the first chapter, this song stood out to me when I heard it so I decided to use this one. So here's to hopin that every thing works out.

Without further ado I give you… Chapter 2 of, Death Love and Life, "iKnow You're Waiting" please Read Enjoy and Review Thank You

* * *

iKnow You're Waiting

Freddie opens his eyes and surveys his surroundings. _Ugh… I hate hospitals… wait… who's in the hospital?_ He sits up and looks around and sees Sam standing by him.

He looks at her and hears her ask, "Why'd you do it Freddie?"

"Sam what are you talking about?" He waits for and answer or an insult. Sometimes, with Sam, they were the same thing. However, no reply came. "Sam?" He asks while waving his arms trying to get her attention. _Why is she ignoring me?_ He sees a tear fall down her cheek. He reaches up to wipe it away and then notices that his sleeves look different, he stands up and looks at himself. _A hospital gown? I'm…in the hospital?_ He looks around and notices that he can see himself in the hospital bed. _I'M IN THE HOSPITAL!!!_

**I need this, is it a good time for you  
And if it's not just know  
I may not be here when you need me  
Sometimes I feel like I would die without you  
If its too early don't worry  
when I say I'm sorry now**

"I must be having an out-of-body experience." He says after staring at himself for a few minutes. "I suppose that also means that no one can see or hear me. That must be why she isn't answering me."

He notices Sam talking and listens to her. "I've never forgotten that night on the fire escape." He watches her stroke his hair and he is able to feel it. He listens as he enjoys the feeling of Sam rubbing his hair.

He hears her again as she talks about an argument that they had a day or two earlier, "…I wasn't able to fill that space you left…" He starts to remember the argument.

_I remember that one… I don't think I've ever been that mad before._ "Sam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked away." He apologizes but soon remembers that she can't hear him. He then notices that his breathing is starting to get a little heavier.

**Hang on to this moment  
It will be all over soon**

Now worried about his breathing, he starts to panic and he looks down at himself. He sees his feet as they are fading away. _What's goin on? Hard breathing…fading away… am I…dying? I'M DYING!?!_

**Cause I know you'll wait for me  
you'll wait for me til I get home  
Yes I know you'll wait for me  
you'll wait for me til I get home**

_Okay I'm guessing that the more I try to connect to the living world the more I fade away._ He notices that even though he isn't trying to communicate with Sam anymore he is still fading very slowly. _Oh my God… I'm dying anyway!!! I'm actually dying!!! But I can't die… not yet… I have to tell her… somehow… that I love her! I need to find a way home! How can I get back to her!?! _

The doctor comes into the room and talks to Sam. He confirms that Freddie is in a coma. _I'M IN A COMA!?!_ Freddie is distraught now that he knows the situation. He looks at the doctor as he begins speaking. "Excuse me, Miss Puckett, you are not family so I will have to ask you to leave." The doctor explains.

Sam doesn't move a muscle. She won't even turn her head to look at the doctor, her eyes stay on Freddie. "No, I'm not leaving him alone. If he wakes up, I wanna be here." The doctor leaves the room not willing to force the issue. Sam sends Carly a text about everything that happened, and goes to the window.

**Is this what life is supposed to be about  
Sometimes its hard but I will  
help you understand it somehow  
The only thing that I want from you is trust  
Together we will make it through this world  
we must**

Sam sits by the window he still feels his legs but when he looks down he sees that there is nothing left below his knees. He decides to try to make his body move. He concentrates and he flies into his body. He moves his arm but can only hit the side of the bed before he finds himself outside of his body once again. This time his knees are missing as well. Resigning to his fate, at least for the moment, He watches Sam as she turns around and looks back out of the window.

Sam talks about the accident that put him in the hospital and he starts to remember a little bit more. He told her he loved her but she didn't want to hear it. At least that's what he thought at the time. "… I thought you were dead." He hears from her.

He smiles to himself and nods his head. _As long as you were ok then I would be ok with dying… of course I want to live but… knowing you're ok is enough. You shouldn't be blaming yourself because that is what life is about… that's what love is about. You shouldn't feel guilty because I chose to push you out of the way of that car… I'll help you get it one day Puckett. I'm gonna show you that we will be able to make it… when… if… I get back. _

**Hang on to this moment  
it will be all over soon**

His breathing starts to become shallow. He looks down and sees that he has disappeared up to his torso area right at the belly button. _My time is running out. I've gotta do something… it can't end like this._

**Cause I know you'll wait for me  
you'll wait for me til I get home  
Yes I know you'll wait for me  
you'll wait for me til I get home**

He stands there trying to think of something he can do to get to Sam. He hears her speak again, "You've got to keep living, Freddie…" _I'm trying,_ "You have to live for your mom; you have to live for Spencer, for the web show, for Carly…" _I know… I love all of you guys,_ "I need you to live for me, Freddie… I love you." _I love you too, Sam. I'm gonna use whatever is left of me to get out of that bed. You said and proved that you were willing to wait for me. You won't have to wait much longer. _

**But if I should fall then you should move on  
our eyes watch over you from up above  
now don't get this wrong but you should move on  
our eyes watch over you from up above**

He decides to speak to her knowing that this may be his last chance… even though she may not be able to hear him. "Sam you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. It wasn't your fault. I was always watching out for you." A tear falls down his cheek and looks down and sees that his body now stops at his chest, "If this doesn't work I will probably… die. But I will still be watching over you."

**This could be the last time that I speak with you  
So just incase let's make the best of what we have  
until its through**

_That was probably my last chance to ever talk with her again._ He sighs. _If that is the case then I want one final hug._ He walks up behind and puts his arms, or at least what should be his arms, around her. He still feels her and he leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek. He feels her body tense and he smiles, _I wanna be able to do that all of the time. _

He goes and sits on the bed and lays back, sinking into his body. All he can do is open his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes latch onto her bright blue eyes as if they were trying to hold on for dear life. She smiles and he smiles back and their eyes both carry the same message, _you're back._

Their joy is short lived, however, as his eyes slowly close as he falls into unconsciousness. He falls into darkness as he hears the long death affirming tone of his heart monitor as it flat lines. Even louder than that, is the sound of Sam screaming as the doctors rush her out of the room.

**Cause I know you'll wait for me  
you'll wait for me til I get home  
Yes I know you'll wait for me  
you'll wait for me til I get home  
I get home**

He walks around in this darkness until he sees a light. He walks toward the light but, as he gets closer to the light, he feels something pulling back on him. He takes a few more strides towards the light but the pull gets stronger. He stops and realizes everything, "It's not time yet… I'm not ready and… neither is she." He turns around and starts to run in the other direction. As he runs he notices that he isn't getting tired. _I'm getting stronger… faster… I'm goin home._ He notices this light and he runs full speed into it.

His eyes open and he sees the doctor smiling at him. "Welcome back son… we almost lost you back there." Freddie lay back on his pillow.

"Was there a blonde girl in here?" He asked, everything had seemed like a dream so he had to make sure.

"Yes, would you like to see her, I'm sure that she would be happy to come back here and find out the good news." The doctor answered with a smile. Freddie smiled back and nodded his head.

A few minutes later Sam burst through the door to his room and threw her arms around him. She held on and Freddie felt as if she would never let go. She cried into his shoulder, "You came back," Was all she could manage to say through her sobs of joy.

He smiled and returned her hug, "Thank you for waiting, Sam." He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

* * *

There you have it. This one is all finished. I realize it may not be the best thing I've ever written but it is still pretty in its own right. At least that's what I think.

But enough about me lets talk about me what do you think of me. Seriously I would like to know what you guys think. I know that it could be better but I need you guys to tell me how because I've done everything my mind could think of, trying to make this a decent fic.

Review if you'd like (I hope you do). If not thank you for taking the time to read my humble little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until my next post, Deuces  
KL21


End file.
